Bill Cipher/Gallery
Season 1 Pre-Dreamscaperers Cameos Opening book.png Gravity Falls Opening Ending.PNG S1e13 awarded with star stickers.png S1e1 eye.png S1e3 wax abraham lincoln melted.png S1e3 bill on window.png S1e4 gideon makes doll.png S1e4 Bill cameo.jpg S1e5 wendy hang 3.png S1e8 -12 dollar bill.png S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e11 gideon ice cream.png S1e12 Dipper vs Summerween Trickster.png S1e13 front of shack.png S1e17 main door.png S1e16 candy has tools to torture dipper.png S1e16 rom coms.png Dreamscaperers S1e19 It's inside 2....PNG S1e19 Bill's creature page.png S1e19 back of the negative 12 dollar bill.jpg S1e19 Bill page.png S1e19 The human mind.jpg S1e19 Bill portal.jpg S1e19 Black and white Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill with arms up.jpg S1e19 bill knows lots of things.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things2.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things3.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things4.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things5.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things6.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things7.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things8.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things9.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things10.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things11.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things12.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things13.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things14.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things15.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things16.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things17.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things18.png S1e19 bill knows lots of things19.png S1e19 Bill with arms down.jpg S1e19 Look what I can do.jpg S1e19 A gross gift.jpg File:S1e19_bill_thinking.png S1e19 Tv fuzz Bill.jpg S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 Stan's full tattoo.png S1e19 Bill's back up close.jpg S1e19 holy heck its bill.png S1e19 bill pose.png S1e19 bill snap.png S1e19 bill flame done deal.png S1e19 Holy looking Bill.jpg S1e19 All dark Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill gun.jpg S1e19 Mabel going to tackle Bill.jpg S1e19 Tick tock....png S1e19 Hotshot Bill.jpg S1e19 Bill before using powers.jpg S1e19 Bill star power.jpg S1e19 Bill floating.jpg S1e19 Mabel talking to Bill.jpg S1e19 Looking at Stan from above.jpg S1e19 The Soos imposter.jpg S1e19 Bill's mode of communication.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 2.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 1.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 3.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 4.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 5.jpg S1e19 Bill eye symbol 6.jpg S1e19 Giant bill fury.jpg S1e19 Mabel skin goof.png S1e19 Ultar Bill finishing this for good.jpg S1e19 Bill gets a taste of his own medicine.jpg S1e19 Bill's laser gun attack.jpg S1e19 Bill without his hat.jpg S1e19 A dark day is comming.jpg S1e19 Bill is watching.jpg S1e19 this is funny how dumb you are.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Stan going in the room.jpg S1e20 Bill credits.jpg|Bill in the closing credits of "Gideon Rises." Shorts Candy Monster Short1 Bill cameo.jpg The Hide Behind Short6 Soos holding camara.jpg Fixin' It with Soos Short12 Stan is clueless.png Miscellaneous S1e19 bill model sheet.jpg S1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg S1e19 storyboard7.jpg S1e19 storyboard5.jpg S1e19 storyboard3.jpg Oddity Creator Shack.png|Bill carpet cameo in Oddity Creator. Mystery Shack Mystery Bill.png|Bill carpet cameo in Mystery Shack Mystery. Postcard Creator Shack and Bill.jpg|Bill Shack cameo in Postcard Creator. Fright Night bill.png|Bill in Fright Night. Rumble's Revenge - Bill PSST.png|Bill in Rumble's Revenge. PinesQuest shack.jpg|Bill carpet cameo in PinesQuest. PinesQuest Bill.jpg|Bill icon in PinesQuest. Animations S1e19 Bill glowing.gif S1e19 Bill 618.gif S1e19 Bill Wheel.gif BILL CIPHER SEES DIPPER IN FOREST GIF.gif ru:Билл Шифр/Галерея Category:Creature galleries Category:A to Z